Mikado Sayaka (FC)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = , 6th Seated officer | previous occupation = Seventh Seated officer | team = 9th Division | previous team = | partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka | previous partner = Kichō Sayaka | base of operations = 9th Division barracks | marital status = Single | education = | family = Kichō Sayaka (sister) | clan = | status = Active | shikai = Not yet revealed | bankai = Not achieved }} Mikado Sayaka (三門 沙耶香), who was given the nickname Mika (神性) by her squadmates, began her Shinigami career as an unseated officer of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, firstly under acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi and secondly under Captain Sajin Komamura. Mikado graduated early to address the manpower shortage in the 9th Division following an assault on the 9th Division and the murder of Captain Kazuya Kuchiki, and was subsequently assigned as an understudy to Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka. After roughly two years Mikado was promoted to 7th Seated officer. Following Hisagi's promotion to Captain, Kenji's to Lieutenant, and Van's to 3rd Seated officer, Mikado assumed Van's former position as 6th Seat. She is thus counted amongst the members of the 9th Division's elite Commando Unit. Appearance Mikado is an attractive young woman whom Kenji has described as the opposite of her sister, with a slim figure. She sports long silver-coloured hair which is usually tied up in a long ponytail.Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? In addition to the standard sleeveless kosode favoured by the majority of the 9th Division's members, Mikado wears a fur-lined cloak draped over her shoulders,Towards the Future: Human World Investigation and now dons this particular additive over her white Commando haori.Ninth Division Commando Unit Personality Unlike her confrontational and confident sister, Mikado is quiet and reserved; though she is highly analytical, but tends to be noncommittal. Kenji was impressed by her investigative ability and noted that she see's a situation in a much broader sense than either Kichō or Ace did, and actually compared her to himself.Towards the Future: Answers and Questions She was also noted by Kenji to be quite duteous.Back From the Dead: Recuperation After two years as an understudy to Kenji her self-confidence improved greatly, to the point she addressed her Lieutenant and requested her addition to a task-force that included Kenji and Van without a shred of hesitation.Blank period: The Noble Art After this mission's success Mikado joined her Division members for a drink, and even though she disliked being the butt of their jokes, she nevertheless enjoyed the night.Blank period: The Evening Primrose This improved confidence seemed to extend only to members of her own Division however, because she was notably shy when she performed initial healing on Captain Ōtoribashi of the 3rd Division following the battle between himself, Hisagi and the Kensei. Mikado credited Kenji's influence when she was finally promoted up the ranks.Blank period: Moving Forward Of the members of the 9th Division, with the exception of her sister, Mikado gets on the best with Kenji; she feels safe and calm in his presence, and respects his teaching abilities more so than Van.Blank period: The Jaws Close When Mikado got drunk and Kenji carried her home she drunkenly slurred that she "loved Kenji and Van very much". History Mikado was in her last year of study at the Shinō Academy when Captain Kazuya Kuchiki was murdered.Dawn of the Coven In the weeks following the attack Mikado, alongside Momoko, Ace and Kichō where placed on the fast-track and subsequently took on as unseated officers by acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Prior to being placed in the 9th Division Mikado was touted as a future member of the Kidō Corps, with marks in her classes that where exemplary. Synopsis Renascence Beginning :Main article -- Renascence Beginning. 9th Division Assault arc *Towards the Future: Human World Investigation *Towards the Future: Answers and Questions *Towards the Future: Finalisation Blank period Evening Primrose arc *Blank period: The Noble Art *Blank period: The Jaws Close *Blank period: The Evening Primrose *Blank period: Moving Forward *Blank period: Learning to Let Go Investigation arc *Blank period: Rising Suspicions *Blank period: Retaliation Cultist arc The New Substitute arc *Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? *Back From the Dead: Recuperation Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Soul Society chapter Powers and Abilities : As a recent graduate Mikado possesses some spiritual energy. Van noted that her abilities around-the-board where greater than her contemporaries, and she was known to possess advanced control of her reiatsu. The passage of time has saw Mikado greatly improve and she was eventually promoted. Kenji and Hisagi where confident enough in her abilities to allow her to join a specialised task force containing numerous high-level Shinigami. Kidō Expertise: Mikado is a skilled Kidō practitioner who achieved the highest marks at the Academy, with Momoko being her only rival to speak of. She is capable of changing the shape and consistency of spells, notably altering into a fluid stream of flames which she streaked through a dummy before slamming them down on top of it. In addition she is skilled in healing Kidō and was trusted to see to Captain Ōtoribashi's wounds by Kenji. Despite her apparent skill-level Mikado has shown holes in her knowledge, and was unaware of the spell used by Kenji to facilitate instantaneous travel. Zanjutsu: Although used rarely Mikado is capable of performing .The Training Soul Her skills are advanced enough to be considered Seated Officer level. Hohō: Mikado possesses enough speed to keep pace with Kenji. Her skills are advanced enough to be considered Seated Officer level. Hakuda: Mikado possesses some skill in unarmed combat. Her skills are advanced enough to be considered Seated Officer level. Enhanced Strength: Mikado possesses surprising physical strength. With only a single blow apiece she blackened the eyes of two thugs and broke another's nose. Zanpakutō The name of Mikado's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. It takes the form of a standard katana with white hilt wrapping and a bronze circular guard. Kenji mused during his training of Michael Davis that Mikado, Ace, Momoko and Kichō had all undergone the exact same training to achieve their own Shikai that Michael was currently undergoing."After all this wasn't the first time Kenji had oversaw this type of training. Ace, Kichō, Mikado and Momoko could all attest to that." -- Excerpt from A Giving Soul during Kenji's training of Michael Davis. *' :' Not yet revealed. *' :' Not achieved. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Mikado Sayaka. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Mikado was originally intended to remain a minor character in the grand scheme of the Fanon Canon alongside her sister Kichō and friend Ace. As the stories told in Towards the Future and Blank period developed, the author decided to incorporate her more into the story. Trivia References & notes Category:Characters Category:Female